


from a certain point of view

by Lisse



Series: really dumb Supernatural crossovers [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah O'Reilly isn't a hunter. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from a certain point of view

The O'Reilly family are not hunters. They are _emphatically_  not hunters. They're so far removed from hunters that they don't even have holy water in their house precisely because that's the sort of thing hunters would keep around.

What they _do_  have are friends in important government offices and three offshore accounts and a choice of watertight alibis for every occasion, all available to a certain kind of legally-challenged individual. That's not _hunting_ , though. No demon would target them for something like _that_.

Leah O'Reilly, who's doing pre-law at Harvard and once decked a werewolf with an oar when it tried to eat the rowing team, keeps meaning to point out that this is hunting approached from the other side and that demons are just as good at paperwork as anyone else. Then some idiots in Kansas start the Apocalypse and her family and fortune disappear in a suspiciously sulfur-scented explosion, which makes the matter a bit moot.

There's a brief, messy detour (something about being captured and then quote-unquote rescued from various forces of evil), but when the dust settles, Leah is still very much _not_  a hunter. Hunters are disorganized. Hunters may sit in the cramped back seat of a pickup, perhaps even sharing space with a pair of truckers and a farmer's kid from the middle of nowhere, but they do not wear the scuffed Jimmy Choos their mother gave them for their birthday. They do not call in favors with government officials while everyone else squabbles about the merits of country music, or possibly the lack thereof.

"We need to stop by North Dakota," she says as she hangs up. (Everyone's suffering through Tim McGraw, because while Luke's turning into a decent hunter, his taste in music remains unrelentingly terrible and he has guilt-tripping down to a science.)

She has three pairs of eyes on her, even though at least one should be watching the road. "Uh," Luke says eloquently. "Why?"

"Because there's a weapon there we might be able to use," Leah says. She turns her attention to the papers on her lap. She has more than enough money for this. Maybe demons can't touch Cayman accounts.

No doubt a hunter wouldn't think of bringing this particular weapon to the end of the world, but then again, Leah's not a hunter.

And it's not like anyone was using that bazooka anyway.

 


End file.
